You Could Say She Was A Sex Delight
by lizteroid
Summary: A Kathree fic present for my dear, Nicole.


_Author's Note:: _Enjoy, this was written as a fic present for my one true love. Nicole.

* * *

**You Could Say She Was A Sex Delight.**

She rolled over in bed, during her slumber and snuggled close to the flame haired beauty next to her, she smiled, thinking of how she wanted to spend time with Bree, she had the same recurring dream most nights, as she cuddled with her new lover. Katherine slipped her arm softly around the slender, pale, porcelain skinned waist of the goddess beside her, deep in sleep, nothing could wake Bree. Katherine murmured softly as she closed her hand over Bree's hip and gave a gentle squeeze, now in the stage of being conscious but not awake, her dream took hold of her senses;

_Bree would turn and face her, those eyes boring deep into her own soul. Katherine would see the flecks of greens and yellows, encircling her pupils. The emeralds glistening in the morning light, like embers in a fire, grass upon a dewy meadow. Her lashes softly fluttering as her lids closed over those precious gems, neatly and perfectly placed on her face. Katherine gasped at how delightfully radiant Bree looked in her eyes. The smaller woman's eyes moved to the redhead's lips, oh those perfect lips; like rosebuds, newly budding and delicate, she longed to taste them, even though she knew their taste so well. Bree ran her tongue over her alluring and inviting lips, moistening them as if calling to Katherine to kiss her as she softly packed their picnic into the woven basket she had acquired from her grandmother._

_Slowly, Katherine's eyes travelled down Bree's elegant neckline, drinking in her creamy flesh and noticing her pearls, the gentle throb of her lover's pulse in her neck, how her coppery mane lapped at her earlobes and framed her classically beautiful face. Letting her eyes, the windows to her thoughts continue their journey of Bree's figure, she noticed the soft swell of her breasts and how her sweater clung to her curves in the perfect places, hugging to her skin like a second skin, Katherine longed to be that sweater. She let her eyes slowly and subtly study Bree's bottom, seeing how smoothly it rounded and how peachy it was._

_The redhead looked up and smiled airily at Katherine, she noticed her face was mildly flushed and she was also smiling. Bree gave a contented sigh as she fixed the gingham cloth in the lining of the basket, making it perfect, dreamlike and like things should be in a fairytale. Katherine neared Bree and picked off some imaginary lint from Bree's shoulder, just for an excuse to touch her, be close to her, she gently pressed to the redhead's frame and smiled up at her, "You know…Billy should come with us…" Katherine suggested._

_"Yes, he could do with a walk…he's only had the yard to play about in" Bree replied, softly leaning to kiss Katherine's gentle lips, smiling and letting her eyelids flutter over her eyes. Katherine gently moved a hand to Bree's cheek and caressed, keeping the kiss soft and meaningful, the redhead let her eyes flutter open again and she smiled softly, breaking the kiss between them, her lips still remaining around Katherine's own. She found herself pulling away from her lover and walking to the backdoor, opening it, their dog bounded inside Bree's immaculate home and jumped up, panting and wagging his tail. The redhead giggled, for once she could be someone else, not having to keep up a façade of being an almost laminated perfectionist, and this she loved. She could be real around Katherine._

_Soon, the couple arrived at the beach, with the dog Billy and retrieved the picnicking equipment from the trunk of the car. Katherine carried over the basket as Bree laid out the blanket on the soft sand and smoothed it out, making it crease free, just a habit. Smiling under the sun's beams, the couple kicked off their shoes and lazed back, eating watermelon and crème brule, caramalised with sugar and whipped cream. Katherine smiled as Bree lifted her sweater and revealed a simple camisole underneath, she reached for the suncream and splurted some out onto her hand, ready to smooth it over Bree's naturally pale skin, knowing how she protected it and always took precautionary methods when it came to her health. Softly, Bree moaned as the icy cream was massaged into her back and the tops of her shoulders, holding her hair up so it didn't get the residue in._

_Soon, Bree noticed the sun setting and she pulled up Katherine by her hand, softly smiling as she looked into her hazel eyes, quickly packing away their picnic and lifting their shoes as Billy softly scampered around them and barked mischievously as the couple began to walk along the shore. The redhead led Katherine towards the rocks, a place she sometimes sat as she was grieving over her husbands adultery, felony and passing, it was her safe haven, her sanctuary. So they moved onto the rocks and sat, side by side, arms wrapped around each other as they set down their shoes and looked out to sea._

_The sun was hovering gently over the crystal waters and hung like a sighing, weighted orb, creeping to it's bed and hoping to be tucked in. Bree softly left her head on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine was everything to her, she meant so much. Katherine Mayfair was her world and more; her sun and moon, stars, she had been there with Bree through so much, and was so understanding, the redhead couldn't believe she had a friend as amazing and wonderful as Katherine, and now, her love blossomed like the first flowers in spring, the gentle May blossoms and freshly pruned roses, opening for the lovers._

_Yes, Bree's love for Katherine was real. As real as could be. Her love was as real as time itself, Katherine knew how Bree felt about her, but not as much as Bree really felt. The redhead tortured herself, stealing glances at Katherine at every chance she could, talking with for as long as possible and always telling her how much she loved her and what Katherine meant to her. Ms Mayfair had certainly stolen her heart, she had stolen it and would never give it back, Bree liked that, she didn't want her heart back from Katherine, it meant that she would always love her. They listened to the waves, lapping at the rocks and shore, softly manoeuvring between the shallow rock pools and sandy patches…_

The dream began to ebb away with the tide Katherine hear as she began to wake, her arm wrapped around her delicate form, still able to smell her soft perfume and her natural scent on the bed linens. Of course, when Katherine's lids fluttered open, she realised it was not Bree she snuggled with but her pillow, and balanced ever so carefully, a single red rose, in full bloom with a delicate, thin red ribbon tied around the stem, a label conjoined to it. The label read:

_I am the tide, you are my moon, we work in unison, magnetised to each other._

_I Love You, my darling delight_.

THE END!


End file.
